Escapade in the Hollows
by K.E. Haster
Summary: Rachel and Ivy are once again at a standstill in their relationship, following the events that happened on the west coast. Meanwhile, Ivy has fallen deep into a case she's working on for the FIB, and might not be able to claw her way back out. Rach/Ivy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and are the sole property of Kim Harrison. All due credit should go to her.

Setting: After Pale Demon

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Paring: Rachel/Ivy

Summary: Rachel and Ivy are once again at a standstill in their relationship, following the events that happened on the west coast. Meanwhile, Ivy has fallen so deep into a case she's working on for the FIB, and might not be able to claw her way back out.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The lightning was so bright that I saw the flash past my eyelids. That, followed by the harsh clapping of thunder had me two seconds from jumping out of bed and taping a line. I guess you could say that after everything I've been through in the last few years, I'm some what shell-shocked now. As a matter of fact, if you name a species, I can name you at least three people who've had me on their hit list. My eyes snapped open and I did a thorough scan of my room, and after seeing nothing but a dire need of cleaning, I decided there wasn't any baddies coming to drag my sorry butt out of hiding... let's just say it wouldn't be the first time somebody's tried to drag me out of bed at ungodly hours.

I groaned and rolled around in bed, just barely being able to snatch my cell phone from off the top of the nightstand. I brushed a few strands of red curls from my tired eyes and flipped it open. An aggravated sigh escaped my lips as a dreaded 5:47 p.m. glowered back at me, stinging my eyes before they had a chance to adjust to the neon light. I had at least another two hours to sleep before my alarm went off, and by the Turn I intended to use them! I shut the phone with ferocity, but before my head could even hit the pillow another flash of lightning lit up my room, making a disco floor out of my dresser containing all of the perfume Ivy had given me over the years. Another clap of thunder followed shortly, shaking the rest of my sleepiness from me.

"Well, so much for those two hours..." I grumbled, raking my fingers through my hair.

I tried turning on the lamp beside me but, after about three clicks and no light I figured something was up. I'm almost positive it was this lightning that had taken out the lights, but I'll just pray for something as simple as a breaker switch being flipped. It was my personal daily routine to use a hot shower to wake me up, but if the power was out, that meant no hot water. No hot water, meant for a very bad day for this witch. Placing my phone back on the nightstand, I stretched lower to rummage under my bed to find my flashlight. After going through countless scraps of clothes I forgot I even had, I finally came across the slim metal figure.

I twisted the top until the light flashed on. I wont lie, I was silently hoping it wouldn't come on at all. At least then I would've had a reason to stay in bed, but today just wasn't my lucky day. I laid the flashlight on my nightstand next to my phone so the light would cover a good portion of the room. My feet hit the soft carpet and I stretched and yawned as my body slowly adjusted to being awake, and a slow adjustment it was. I shivered when I stepped out of bed. We had been having a warm week in Cincinnati but the rain had brought the chill back.

There was a robe hanging on my closet door, so I walked over and threw it around me. It was a robe Ivy gave me last year for my birthday. It was soft and felt great against my skin. The robe had a deep crimson color to match my fiery hair and I absolutely loved it, but I never really got a chance to wear it. Not even I need the vampire dating guide to tell me it isn't wise to peruse around the house in a robe with a vampire for a roommate... ok so maybe I did but that was only the first few weeks we were living together. Give a girl a break.

The next thing I tried was the light switch located next to my door. Again, I didn't get any reaction from it after a few flips of the switch. The only thing left for me to do is try to see if the breakers flipped, so I grabbed my little flashlight and searched for the box. Finding the box was simple enough. It was located between my and Ivy's room, however on my journey there I managed to trip over Rex, Jenks's cat, earning a well deserved hiss before he scampered off.

"Yeah, right back at ya." I snapped open the door to the switches and to my dismay it wasn't a breaker problem. Like I had guessed, the storm blew out the electricity. I guess no hot shower for this witch today.

I made my way to the kitchen, paying extra caution to anything that looked like a cat tail, and began to pull out anything that could be used to light up the place from the storage closet. We only had two kerosene lamps, but tons of candles and even a lighter to boot! I scooped them all in my arms and dumped them on the nearest counter to begin lighting them.

"Rache!"

Once again my heart was beating its way into my throat, and 'tulpa' was on the tip of my tongue.

"Turn it!" I shouted, dropping the candle I was lighting, "Jenks, what's your problem?"

"Geeze, Rache. You can handle vamps, weres, and demons but you're still scared of the dark?" Jenks gave a snort and landed on the counter where I already had a candle lit.

Jenks's hair looked like shimmering gold in the candlelight, and his wings were almost transparent. He was wearing a stitched green shirt and brown pants, no doubt sewn by Matilina before she passed, but looking no worse than his usual cocky self. I noticed his sword wasn't attached to his hip, which is always a good sign.

I picked up the fallen candle, completely ignoring his comment. " How long has it been storming? Are you're kids doing ok?" I couldn't help but worry about them. They're like family to me. All twenty six of them... or was it twenty nine?

"Oh they're fast asleep snoozing in the stump. It's like a solid fortress." There was another flash of lightning, making me give him a worried look. "Look, we smelled that storm coming for miles. I'm just in here grabbing some supplies." He said reassuringly.

I noticed that he was carrying one of those ninety eight cent candles under his left arm. He was also gripping a few matches in his right hand which wrapped in paper and bound with a thin rubber band; probably to keep them from getting wet. I couldn't help but imagine all his kids huddled around that one candle, cooped up in the stump. If his kids are like any other normal kids, they are most likely feeling restless in this rain. God knows twenty something bored pixie kids and fire is a horrible match made in hell.

"Jenks, why don't you and your kids just stay in here? You know I hardly ever use that desk anymore." I said, remembering a few winters ago how I opened a drawer and found a dozen pixies napping.

"Don't worry about it, Rache. We'll practically be in hibernation until this storm blows over. It's what pixies do when these storms come about. Besides, there wouldn't be a way for them to fly in here anyways." Jenks had to readjust the candle in his arm.

They wouldn't be able to fly in here? "Pixies can't fly in the rain?" Come to think about it, I haven't ever seen pixies out and about during a storm. I've only ever seen them flying during clear, sunny days.

Jenks scoffed, "Well how would you like it if giant blobs of water kept smacking you in the face? Tink's titties Rachel, we can fly in a drizzle but that," he pointed to the window, "is no drizzle. I was here before the storm started so I could grab a few things, but the damn rain was pouring before I even grabbed the matches."

I grinned at him, "You're losing it old man."

He he stuck his tongue out at me. I have no doubt he would have flipped me off if he had full use of his hands.

"I've been waiting for hours now for you to wake up so you could walk me to my stump." He whined, but added sweetly, "if you don't mind that is."

"No. That's not a problem at all!" I made sure the emphasize that I had no problem bringing him back to his stump. I had a feeling that Jenks always thought of himself as a burden because of his size. Little did he know, I felt a burden to him because of MY size. It sucks not being able to hug him when he's feeling down with having a fear of crushing him to death.

"You're too kind." He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just let me grab some shoes and an umbrella from my closet." I laid down the last candle after I finished lighting it. "I'll be right back."

I twisted my flashlight back on and, again, paid special attention to anything that resembled a cat tail. I made it to my closet and boy, if I thought my nightstand was bad, my closet took the cake. I'm definitely going to have to spring clean by room as soon as this storm passes. I grabbed my little black umbrella and slipped on my running shoes. I didn't want to get my fuzzy house slippers wet in the downpour.

"Ready?" A little masculine voice said right next to my ear, scaring me half out of my senses.

"Can you please stop doing that!" This pixie was going to give me a heart attack.

Jenks laughed his little pixie butt off and landed on my shoulder. I carefully walked down the hallway and glanced at Ivy's door along the way. It was slightly ajar just as she left it this morning. She was in a hurry to get to the F.I.B station downtown. Her and Glenn were working on a case together. I wonder where she is staying during this storm? Another clash of thunder shook the church and I instantly regretted not checking my phone for any missed calls.

I popped open the umbrella and tried to keep it low to my head as I walked Jenks to his stump. It didn't do a lot of good keeping the rest of my body dry, seeing as how the wind kept gusting; but Jenks didn't get blown away. At least it was good for something. I felt Jenks move closer to my ear.

"I always had to keep Matti calm before the storm hit." He said suddenly. "She used to make me check every nook and cranny for any possible leaks." He chuckled and a smile crossed his features. These were the times that I wished I could just hug him and tell him it would get better.

"Jenks, I'm sorry I-"

But he interrupted me, "No, no it's nothing like that." he said quickly, "I like thinking about the old times, Rachel. I didn't mean to make YOU feel bad." He turned his head away and stared out into the rain. "What are memories good for if we can't make the best of them?"

I smiled. He was right. That was the only way I could cope with Kisten's death. Now I can look back at all our dates and smile, remembering how he picked out almost all of my outfits. I remembered how he had that stupid fake accent and the way he looked at me, giving me that grin which showed the tips of his fangs. Even though it still made me uncomfortable to think of him sometimes, memories were all I had. That and his pool table.

"Thanks again." Jenks said when we reached his stump.

"It's fine." Jenks made a bee line for his stump and turned to give me a wave. "Are you sure you don't want to wake your kids and have me walk them in? I don't mind."

Jenks gave a sigh and had, what I called, his worn out father look on, "Trust me, its best to let sleeping lions lie."

I smiled thinking about trying to walk all his pixie kids into the house. As wild as they are when they just wake up, I didn't see any of us surviving that trip. "Ok, I guess I'll see you after the storm."

I made my way back into the kitchen, wincing when I accidentally submerged my foot into a puddle of cold water. Finally the door came into view and I fought my umbrella through the it so I could close it without having any water being blown in. As soon as I had it shut, I tossed off my soggy shoes and stepped to my city of candles. That's exactly what they looked like, some tall some short; fat and skinny too. I smelled the aroma and thought it oddly smelled like citrus. I smiled thinking it must have been Ivy who had purchase them.

Slowly picking a few up, I began to disperse them around the kitchen. One big fat candle was placed on the island, one tiny one by Mr. Fish, two small ones on the fridge and I left one remaining on the counter. I thought about placing one next to Ivy's computer but decided not to. I was not going to be held responsible for accidentally burning her papers and having to answer to a scary, angry vampire.

I then lit both of the kerosene lamps and brought them into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. The lamps provided an ample amount of light for the living room, lighting all but the walls and corners of the room. On the side of the coffee table there was a demon text with a rugged blank leather binding. I was reading it before I went to bed that morning, it contained information on the black arts of witchcraft. Then again what demon text didn't... but this one had a particular focus around souls.

Remembering why I was reading it, I picked it up and began to page through it again. I was hoping that maybe it would give me something to chew on as to how I could save Ivy's soul when she experienced her first death. I was searching for something that would resemble what Trent did to me in the hospital after I trapped Ku'Sox in the Ever After. He sang my soul out of my body, placed it into a container until my body healed, and then managed to put me back together in one piece. Sounds exactly like what I need right?

But that was elven magic. Wild magic... and I didn't like it. But it may be the only way, and I was hoping there was a demon version of it. One I could twist. I thought about begging Trent to do this for me when Ivy had her first death but I had a feeling that Ivy wasn't going to trust the drug lord with her soul. I can't say I could blame her either...

Hours passed and still nothing helpful. I tossed the book onto the coffee table, declaring my defeat. The fire wavered when the book hit the table, making the orange flame dance across my silver bracelet. It was a beautify crafted bracelet. Simple yet elegant, and it kept the anyone in the Ever After knowing I still existed. According to Al and the rest of the demon community, I died in the hospital bed after banishing Ku'Sox. Al came in, saw me without a soul, and that's all she wrote folks. Trent placed this bracelet on me to keep anything from ever tracking me; from knowing I even exist. However, the trade off is no more demon or leyline magic. The 'no demon magic' rule I could handle, but I almost needed the lines.

Now how am I supposed to save Ivy without using either one? There's only so much an earth spell can do...

I let out an aggravated sigh and massaged my temples. I'll continue my search tomorrow.

I laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. Boredom took over quickly now that I didn't have anything occupying my time. I picked up one of the kerosene lamp and started to walk to the bookshelves that decorated the walls. The church had Ivy's style written all over it. Simple and yet stylish was painted all over the shelves with books she accumulated over the years. Plants were placed here and there around the room, probably more for Jenks's benefit than decoration. Off against the wall was her baby grande piano. I shuffled over to it, seeing the glossy black furnish reflecting the red and orange flames dancing from the lamp because of my movement. The baby grande was probably the one thing in the church that completely defined her. Ivy.

I wonder where she is right now? Should I get my phone? What if she called? I probably would have heard it ringing if she called... I sighed and calmed my racing thoughts. No, she's probably with Glenn. That's the safest place she could be in this storm, other than here at home.

They've been seeing each other for a little while now, from what Jenks has told me. He says Glenn is good for her, but seeing as how Glenn is always exhausted when we see him, he doesn't know if Ivy is good for Glenn. Normally I would have smiled at Jenks's jibe but the intimate image of those two being together just made me sick. I know Glenn is great for Ivy. He's a good guy, patient, and can probably give her exactly what she needs.

But is it what she wants?

"_You're not leaving me. I'm leaving you."_

I stabbed my fingers against the keys, erasing the memory from my mind. We still haven't talked about that 'goodbye' kiss she gave me in the hotel a few months ago. The kiss she gave me right before I had to go on trial to see if the coven was going to condemn me for being a black witch and if I was going to get hauled to the Ever After for good. She said I was leaving them behind, her and Jenks. I balled up my hands into fists staring at the charmed silver bracelet that hung loosely from my wrist. Well I'm not going anywhere now and I'm certainly not leaving anyone behind. I'll make damn sure of it.

I stormed out of the living room, leaving the kerosene lamp behind on Ivy's baby grande piano. The kitchen was lit up enough with all the candles I had scattered around in it. Wrenching open the cabinet I grabbed a box of crackers. I didn't want to open up the fridge waisting the cold air it was holding. Ivy and I had just gone grocery shopping and I didn't want all that food to spoil. It was already bad enough I was two rents and three grocery bills behind. Ivy said just give it some time for the news of my de-shunning to spread and business would start pouring in. Ha...

The only thing I found in the cabinet was a box of crackers. I pulled them out and perched myself on the counter where I left the one candle. Right as I began to open the box I heard to front door slam.

"Ivy?" I called out.

Soon after, Ivy came into the kitchen. She was soaking wet from the rain and used her vampire quickness to stand in front of the sink. Once there she began ringing out her hair. It seemed like a waterfall was falling from her hair as she gripped the black silk.

"So the lights are out here too huh?" She said, noticing all the candles I had lit for the kitchen.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Today she was to just question people for information. No stake outs or hard labor, so she hung up her leathers and sported a white button up with black pin striped pants. Her usual form fitting clothes were clinging to her like a second skin thanks to the rain...

I swallowed my lump of cracker. "I guess the storm knocked the electricity out of the church." Genius standing right here folks.

She squeezed all the water she could out of her fine silky black hair. It had finally grown past her shoulders I noticed. "Not just the church. It looked pitch black on this whole side of town when I was driving back."

She walked to the fridge, grabbed a carton of orange juice and drank it straight from the carton. It was understood that any orange juice belonged to Ivy, and though she may allow others to have some, they should drink at their own risk. I usually just stuck with milk.

I swallowed another clump of cracker. My gulp almost echoing in the awkward silence between us. We haven't spoken much since we've returned from the west coast. Too many things were left unsaid and probably safer that way between us. Most of our days consisted of small talk and a simple 'hi' or 'bye' on our coming and goings. Neither one of us were going to cave and face the giant elephant sitting in the room.

"So, how did your interviews go?" I said, taking another bite of cracker. I never knew I was a muncher when I got nervous. And why was I so nervous to begin with?

"Annoying." She said after she finished drinking her orange juice. "It's a human case so I have to change my sleeping hours to get all my interviews accomplished during daylight hours." She took another sip of juice and gave a sly grin, inadvertently showing just the tips of her pearl white fangs. My heart began to beat slightly faster. "Humans aren't that friendly when a vampire come knocking on their door at 3 a.m."

"I bet." A few more moments of silence went on, me munching crackers and her slowly sipping her orange juice. My eyes never leaving her. "So how is Glenn?" I blurted, anxious to rid the room of silence.

"He's fine." Was her curt reply. Another sip of juice.

I was getting aggravated at these two word conversations. "Is he now..."

Ivy raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at me. Yellow flames were reflecting off of her wet hair. "Well, I've only seen him for maybe ten minutes today to just see how he's progressing on the case. I didn't really sit down and have a friend to friend chat, but yes Rachel, to my knowledge Glenn is doing fine." Ivy turned to place her carton back into the fridge and her gaze returned to me. "Rachel, are you ok? You've been acting really strange since we've been back."

And you're not? "Yeah," I smiled. "I'm fine. The thundering woke me really early and I'm still groggy. I just wanted to know how you two were doing is all."

Truth be told, it wasn't that I started acting 'strange' when we got back. Sure I was annoyed that we never talked about what happened in Trent's hotel room or that 'goodbye kiss'. I didn't start acting strange at all until Glenn and Ivy started dating actually. I keep trying to tell myself that its like when both of your best friends start seeing each other but I knew it was a little deeper that that. I was just too afraid to see how deep the rabbit hole really went.

Ivy had cocked her hand on her hip, showing just how snug those pants fit her. She looked like a panther staring at her prey. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to weird you out or anything."

She stared at me for a few seconds longer, but my answer must have satisfied her because all she did was shrug. My breath caught in my throat when she began to walk towards me with a deliberate slowness, just because she knew how much her vampire quickness freaked me out. Once she reached the counter I was perched on, she reacher her arm around me and brought the candle between us.

"Do you mind if I borrow this? I'm going to run and change."

"N-no." I paused to calm my rapid heartbeat. I was actually surprised it was still beating. "Go ahead."

Ivy left the room and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. Closing the box, I placed it back into the pantry and made my way to the living room again. The demon text was still laying on the coffee table so I scooped it up and placed it on the bookshelf hoping Ivy didn't notice it. I think it creeps her out to see my random demon texts laying about. Hell it creeped me out sometimes too...

I plopped down on the couch, breathing slowly and gazing into the small flame that the kerosene lamp held. Why couldn't things go back to normal between us? At least we were talking before. We were going grocery shopping and watching movies. Now when we shop it's in silence. We don't even watch movies together anymore. She's never home; always out with Glenn...

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ivy's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

She was wearing her silk black robe that ended at her mid thigh, and was tousling her hair with a white fluffy towel. I hated Skimmer even more for convincing her to cut her hair.

"Yeah," I gave her the best smile I could, running my fingers through my own curly red mane,"I'm fully awake now, just bored. There isn't much to do without any power. Not even the bad guys go play in the rain."

She searched me for a bit, looking for any sign that said different, but I left no room for question.

"Alright. Well I'm going to bed, I've got another long day tomorrow." She turned and walked into the darkness.

I returned my gaze to the dancing light in front of me.

"_You're not leaving me. I'm leaving you."_

"Night" I whispered

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was really worried about boring you guys and staying true to character. This is my first fanfic after all. Please let me know if I did an ok job or if I should just scrap it. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Again, hope you all enjoyed!

Preview of chapter 2: Rachel is still trying to come to terms with her own feelings, meanwhile Ivy get's deeper involved with this very strange human case she is working on.

Edit: Sorry guys, I have no beta reader. I read over the chapter and just fixed a few things. I'm sure I didn't fix all my mistakes, but hopefully it's a bit more enjoyable to read. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm looking to have chapter 2 out by the end of this week!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and are the sole property of Kim Harrison. All due credit should go to her.

Setting: After Pale Demon

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Paring: Rachel/Ivy

Summary: Rachel and Ivy are once again at a standstill in their relationship, following the events that happened on the west coast. Meanwhile, Ivy has fallen so deep into a case she's working on for the FIB, and might not be able to claw her way back out.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Pixies were flying all around the yard trying to pick up stray twigs and debris the storm had left behind as a going away present. Jenks was in command of his small fleet, looking like a frustrated parent while trying to control his kids at a park. I noticed the little guy didn't seem to glow the way he did during the sun. Though the storm had passed, it left a cloudy day in its wake. And here am I, slumping on my desk with my cheek against the hard wood. I made a silent prayer to whichever God was watching over me today, to please bring me some business. Only time will tell if it was the financial God I was speaking to.<p>

Not too long after my little prayer, the phone rang. I answered it before the first ring completed. "Vampiric Charms, Rachel Morgan speaking," I said, trying not to sound to excited.

"Hi, um..." the caller was a woman, probably early in her twenties if I had to guess, "I was wondering if there was a Miss Tamwood available? You see, there's this were I just broke up with, and I was told Miss Tamwood might-

My lips curved into a smile. Potential business.

"She's actually not in right now," I interrupted my new customer, "Perhaps I can assist you?"

"No!" I had to jerk the phone away from my ear, "Ah, I mean, no, thank you. I'll just call back another time..."

Panic rose into my chest. I had to think of something quick! This is the closest I've come to having a run all week! I would say all month, but I did save a familiar from a tree not too long ago. Most people usually hang up once they hear my name...

"Really? Are you sure you want to do that?" I gave it my best sales pitch, "Those weres can be a handful at times, and I've got the best sleepy time potions this side of the lines-

She interrupted me, "Honestly, it's really not a big deal, I-"

"Is it because of my shunning?" I blurted. If I couldn't win her over by excellent service, then a guilt trip would have to do. I mean come on. What was the point of me getting the damn title rescinded? Well, other than the whole 'move in with Al' thing...

There was a long pause. I could feel my temper rising every second.

Finally, there was a cough on the other end, "N-No, of course not! It's just that I heard you were b-banished...

"Why would you think that?" I snapped, "Did you hear I was a demon, too? Because I'm not." Well, technically I am, but my customers didn't need to know that.

She replied frantically. "M-Miss Morgan I never i-implied-"

"You know, here at Vampiric Charms believe in equal opportunity-"

-click-

I stared blankly at the phone, bewildered at the whole situation. I can't believe I had a potential customer and I blew it. Looks like the financial God is out of town today, replaced by the Crap on Rachel God. When is that guy ever gonna take a vacation? Oh well, I guess I'll have time to spring clean my room now...

"How's the saying go?" Jenks said, suddenly appearing next to me, "That's not how you win friends-"

"That's how you lose them." I gave Jenks a dry look as I propped my head on my hand."I might as well quit the runner business and become a greeter at some department store."

Jenks whistled and pretended to think about my career change. "Bad idea, Rache. You're banded from the top three." He laughed while I rolled my eyes, but he quickly added, "You'd have a kick-ass resumé, though."

I groaned and laid my forehead against the desk. Jenks began to sing "It's a Hard 'Nuff Life'" between his own little cackles. I snatched the papers from the desk and began swatting at him; however, he easily danced around my rolled up papers.

"Ah damn," he sighed. I paused my assault long enough to follow his gaze to the window. Outside were a dozen or so pixie kids throwing twigs at one another as if they were spears. Their laughter sounded like little bells ringing. I smiled at the cute scene. Jenks, however, didn't seem to think it was cute at all. He fluttered his wings to make that high pitch sound his kids seemed to hate so much. "I guess we'll be cleaning that garden longer than what I thought. I'll catch ya later, Rache."

No sooner had Jenks rounded up his kids, the phone rang again.

"Vampiric Charms, Rachel Mor-"

-click-

"Uhg!" It was all I could do to not scream.

I slammed the phone down and stood so abruptly that my chair made a crude sound scrapping against the floor. It was bad enough that I wasn't getting business. Now I'm still having to deal with people who won't have anything to do with me because of the stupid coven of moral and ethical standards. It's official, I've completely given up on today resembling anything productive. I slumped onto the couch and flipped through one of Ivy's fashion magazines.

Sleek and stylish clothes decorated the pages, conveniently hiding the prices in a size 1.5 font. Come to think about it, I believed Ivy owned a few of these outfits. They looked way better on her, rather than on these women who seemed to be on a diet called 'don't eat'. The mental image of a soaked Ivy in her white buttoned up popped into my brain. I pressed one of the pillow cushions against my eyes, trying to suffocate the image away.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled into the the small pillow. "I'm not even into wet t-shirt contests."

After a few failed attempts of trying to gouge the image from my brain, I came to a conclusion. People think about stuff they shouldn't do all the time. I can't count how many people I know who had sex with their partner while pretending it's some hot movie star they're under. I'm not doing anything wrong, so long as I don't act on my thoughts. Right?

I curled onto the couch, the pillow no longer shoved into my face but behind my head. I closed my eyes and pictured Ivy wringing her hair out into the sink. I wonder how long it will take her hair to grow back to its original length? If vampires can heal faster, can their hair grow faster? The next image that pounced into my mind was Ivy holding the candle between us. I remembered how she reached her arm around me, and for a split second, I thought she might actually hold me. I remembered how beautiful her face looked, illuminated with the candle dancing between us. A sleepy smile crept across my face as realization wafted over me.

"You sly, sly vampire." I whispered.

Vampires didn't need a candle to see in the dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took every fiber of my being not to shove my hands against my ears. The old man's voice was loud as it was without the room echoing everything into my ear canal. We had been interviewing humans from early morning to late afternoon, and to put it frankly, I was damn bored. I tried to distract myself from my surroundings but failed. The F.I.B. certainly wasted no expense on decorating their interrogation rooms. The walls were bleak, and the light on the ceiling was overpowering. Even the tinted, two-way window was a dull yellow. There wasn't even so much as a plant to hide the cob webs in the corners of the room.

Eventually my thoughts turned to yesterday's events with Rachel, when I returned home from helping Glenn. Her strange behavior has been most... puzzling lately. I personally thought we were doing spectacular avoiding each other, but I had a feeling she was going to be hell bent on talking about what happened when we were at Trent's hotel. There was no way in hell I was revisiting that conversation. I said my peace, and it was time to move on. I have to admit though, she's cute when she's frustrated.

Glenn yawned as he rose from his seat after the old geezer was escorted from the room. "I could use a little bit of caffeine. What about you, Ive?"

I managed to stifle my own yawn with a stretch. "I could use a better work schedule. Ten a.m. Glenn? Really?" I had no interest in interrogating the old man across the street, the kid that worked at the arcade, or the school janitor.

He ran his hand over his face, stopping to pinch his brow, "Look, I'm sorry. I know you inderlanders like to sleep during the day, but the point of this is to make you seem more human." I let out a snort, but he continued, "They're more likely to open up to us if we play by their rules."

What he said made plenty of sense. If I am to be working on this case, I'm going to need human cooperation. Sadly that meant me losing a lot of sleep in the process...

I sighed, defeated by his logic, "Wouldn't you rather a human partner than-?"

"Ivy, You're good at what you do. I'd have both you and Rachel on this case but..."

But a witch who deals with demons can't really play with humans. Or the rest of the population it seems. I really hope after word gets out about Rachel's rescinding, things can go back to normal for her. This no business streak is really putting a strain on her.

"Black," I gave in. "Make sure it's not decaf."

Glenn gave me a victorious smile, and unable to help myself, I smiled back.

"Done," but before he exited the room, he turned, "You might want to review the case file. The boy's parents are coming in next."

I gave him a nod.

Rifling through the plain manilla folders that were placed on the table, I finally found the parents' case file. The father's name was Garth Alexander Warren. He was the assistant director of a brokerage firm located in downtown Cincinnati. As a matter of fact, I think we interviewed his co-worker earlier this morning. Garth, here, was considered a wonderful family man, brought his wife to every Christmas party, and was an all around grand asset to the firm. In other words, he was as clean as a whistle.

His wife, Melony Gabriella Schmitt Warren had the luxury of staying home, seeing as her husband was bringing in a six figure salary every year. She cooked, cleaned, helped junior with any school projects and managed to be leader of her personal book club, which had a whopping 12 members, all of which I had the pleasure of interviewing by the way. Still, nothing so much as a shoplifting charge.

I wasn't really looking for charges or possible suspects to be honest. It was the note at the bottom of their profiles that caught my eyes. "No reaction," it stated. I didn't understand at first, but Glenn explained to me that when they were told that their missing son may be part of a hate crime, not even the mother so much as shed a tear. That in itself was strange.

Several people, ranging from teens to young adults, were turning up missing. Sometimes they were found dead with their body's completely drained of blood, while others didn't turn up at all. The F.I.B. figured a serial vampire killer was behind it all. That's when I came in. It didn't take me long to notice that the bodies didn't even have so much as a bite mark on them, but needle markings. That narrowed my guess down to two things: human radicals, framing vampires or a vampire who just really didn't want to get caught. My bet was on the former because it simply wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened.

My thoughts were interrupted by an F.I.B. agent leading in a middle-aged couple. The man was tall, all business. His sandy blond hair was turning white at his temples, showing his age and even years of stress at the firm. The woman, however, was small and petite, also sporting blond hair. She wore a white sundress, which I found rather odd considering the weather outside. Trophy wife screamed in my head, but I pushed it back.

I stood to greet them. "Mr. and Mrs. Warren, I'm-"

"Where's Detective Glenn?" Mr. Warren cut off my introduction rudely.

I gave him the best smile I could muster. "He stepped out temporarily. I'm his partner, Ivy Tamwood."

Recognition crossed over their faces at my name. Why would humans know a vampire's name to begin with? Don't get me wrong, I understand my family name is well known in the vampire community, but I can't imagine why a pair of humans would instantly recognize it. I brushed the thought away. After all Trent is posing to be human, yet any inderlander could spot him a mile away.

"I was told our son's case was being handled by the F.I.B., not the I.S," the man continued coldly.

I met his gaze with my own, concentrating very hard not to let my pupils dilate. "And it is. I have no affiliation with the I.S. Mr. Warren. As I said earlier, I'm Detective Glenn's partner."

However, Mr. Warren wasn't feeling very friendly that day. "I wasn't told anything about talking with some Vamp-

"Sit down, Mr. Warren." I said firmly, letting my eyes dilate just to show how serious I was. My patience was already running thin for today. I've dealt with deaf old men who believed everyone around them were deaf, old ladies who insisted I read the Great Gatsby for about twenty minutes, and a janitor who made me feel pretty damn bad for not stomping my feet before I entered the building this morning.

The man finally shut his mouth and took a seat. His wife followed suit. I sighed, taking a deep breath while focusing to bring my eyes back to normal. Tension was rising high, and I didn't feel like vamping out before dinner.

"I'll give you a moment to gather your thoughts before you speak," I said, trying not to glare at the man. I flipped my notepad open to a clean sheet. Glancing back up at the affronted man I said, "Are you ready to make cohesive statements, Mr. Warren?"

Garth Warren turned red with anger, but otherwise he smiled. "Of course."

I nodded and reached over to turn the recorder on that sat between the couple and me. It was a small, black discrete little thing, but Glenn made sure to tell me of its importance. We needed every sentence, word, and reaction of every person we interviewed. I pitied the person whose job it was to listen to these tapes.

"Garth Alexander Warren and Melony Gabriella Schmitt Warren," I began, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" I finished. Particularly to Garth Warren.

"Yes," Garth grumbled.

Melony nodded her head. I gave her my best closed lip smile, being sure not to accidentally show fangs. I wanted at least somebody in this room to not hate me.

"Mrs. Warren," I started kindly, "I'll need a verbal agreement for the recorder."

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, seeming to just now notice the recorder, "Yes. Yes, I understand."

I nodded again. The beginning of a formal interview always seemed like going through a checklist. "It is currently 4:42 p.m. Eastern time, 27th of May. As said before, my name is Ivy Tamwood and I'll be interviewing you this afternoon. We're expecting Detective Glenn shortly, and when he arrives I'm sure he'll have a few questions of his own." I grabbed my pen from the desk and dove in. I was never one to beat around the bush. "Now your son, Gabriel, when did you notice him absence?"

It was Garth who spoke up. "Melony noticed that he didn't come home from school at the usual time. She called me immediately, asking if I had picked him up."

"Perhaps you can elaborate on that?" I looked at Melony, all the while scribbling notes.

"Well, it's like my husband said," she started, "Gabe didn't come home. He normally walks to and from school with his friends, a young vampire and two weres I believe. Anyways, I noticed the group of boys passed and my son wasn't with them. The only possibility was that Garth must have picked him up."

"And that's when you called your husband?" I asked, receiving a small yes in reply. "Does your son have any school activities? Sports, clubs..."

"None." Garth said firmly.

"Is it possible that he stopped at a book store or an arcade?"

"No," he practically growled. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to get this interview over with, which puzzled me. Normally on a missing person's case, the parents are more than eager to give any information they can. Sometimes it's even hard to keep them from living at the station. "He's supposed to come straight home. From there, he finishes all homework and chores. I don't really give a damn what he does after that, but he knows to only go out on weekends."

"He's a straight A boy, Miss Tamwood," Melony tried to amend for her husbands statement, "We do our best to keep him on track. College is getting harder to pay for after all..."

I pressed forward, "Are you sure he wasn't involved in any gang activities? What about drugs, alcohol-"

"Absolutely not!" Melony outraged. My eyes shot up from my notes, her outburst catching me by surprise. "His focus is purely on church activities and schoolwork!"

When Melony was finished trying to burst my eardrums, I noticed Garth take his wife's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. What caught my attention was the annoyed look on his face, not at me but as his wife. It seemed like he was trying to coach her rather than calm her down. About what though? They had already mentioned they were Nazi's with the poor kids studies. Was it the church? I made sure to write a note on that. Pushing my suspicions aside, I continued with the interview.

Once again I gave Melony my award winning 'I don't want to eat you' smile. "I apologize. I have to ask. By no means am I accusing your son of doing anything illegal or immoral."

Melony composed herself. She even fluffed her hair. "I-It's fine. I understand why you have to ask."

I pressed forward, "You mentioned church activities. What church does he go to? Do you all go as a family?"

"Yes, we do." Does this man intend to let his wife answer anything? "It's called the Church of Eternal Life. There's a youth program Gabe attended."

What is with these people? Not once have they asked me if we have any leads on their only son's whereabouts. Daddy over here clearly doesn't want me knowing anything about junior, and mom just freaks out if I accusing the kid of taking any drugs. Something is definitely up with these people.

I laid my notepad faced down on the table and couldn't hide my confusion. "It doesn't look like you two are concerned at all about your boy's well-being." I hoped the fact that I even questioned their love for their son would send them into an outrage.

Both of the Warrens just smiled at me, however, giving me a queasy feeling in my stomach. "We are religious people, Miss Tamwood," Garth said, "The good Lord will bring Gabe back to us if not better than how he left. We are working with the F.I.B only out of formality."

Don't get me wrong. I completely understand praying for the best, but there was definitely something this couple knew and wasn't sharing. Before I had a chance to press for more information, Glenn stepped in the room. What took him so long anyways? Did he have to grind the coffee beans by hand?

"Good morning," Glenn said with a bright smile. He placed a mug in front of me as he took the seat beside me. "Sorry for my tardiness. I trust you both have become well acquainted with Miss Tamwood?" Well acquainted? More like they hope I get hit by a bus.

I gave Glenn a grim smile and stood. He looked puzzled by my sudden departure.

"I think I'm done for today, Glenn." I gave a polite nod to Mr. and Mrs. Warren. "It was a pleasure." More like it was a challenge to keep my sanity.

Before I left the room, I made sure to give Glenn a look that screamed 'we definitely need to talk'. As I walked down the hallways I flipped through my notes, putting little bullet marks next to things that stuck out to me. The parent's reaction or lack thereof was very strange. I've worked on missing person's cases and they didn't fit the bill at all. Another thing that stuck out to me was that church. Why would Garth want to hide the fact that his family was so involved with that church?

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. I tried to give the characters more of a personality and lighten things up a bit, while also shedding more light on the case Ivy is working on. I know, I know these first few chapters are a little dry because I have to set the story up, but there WILL be lots of Rachel Ivy goodness soon to come. (hopefully the next chapter)<p>

Preview of Chapter 3: Rachel is going to have to deal with the fact that Ivy is in a relationship and asks Jenks for some advice concerning her feelings for Ivy. Ivy begins to realize that Rachel might just have a thing for her, but refuses to acknowledge it, thinking it might just be a phase Rachel is going through.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and are the sole property of Kim Harrison. All due credit should go to her.

Setting: After Pale Demon

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Paring: Rachel/Ivy

Summary: Rachel and Ivy are once again at a standstill in their relationship, following the events that happened on the west coast. Meanwhile, Ivy has fallen deep into a case she's working on for the FIB, and might not be able to claw her way back out.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The kitchen has always been my favorite part of the the Church. The sound of clanging pots and boiling water, along with the scent of cooking herbs always puts me into a sense of belonging. I continued to stir the homemade tomato sauce that was sitting on top of the stainless steel gas stove all the while soaking in the atmosphere. All day today I was stressing over how to make up my 'strange behavior' to Ivy. I needed something that would say 'I'm sorry' without making the situation even more awkward. Ever since Ivy and I have been having our cold war, we haven't really sat down and ate a meal together. I figured a home cooked meal was just the gesture I needed.<p>

The sauce had died from a boil to a calm simmer, filling the room with a zesty aroma. I scooped a spoonful to my lips, lightly blowing the steam away before savoring the taste. Yeah, this was definitely a peace maker. Other than coming up with the perfect apology, I took a while reflecting on my feelings towards Ivy's relationship. I realize I may not like it, but I will deal with it. After all, Glenn is a wonderful candidate for Ivy, and I will be happy for the two. Even if it kills me. A mental picture of a soaking wet Ivy popped into my head. Yeah... it just might kill me.

Just as I began to break the pasta sticks in half, I heard the front door slam. I smiled, picturing how pleased Ivy would be when she walked in the kitchen. I played the scene out in my head, seeing her grinning at the possibility of having a home-cooked meal. I was virtually floating. In the distance I could hear her soft laughter followed by...a masculine voice? Needless to say, my mood came crashing down in spite of the emotional high I was experiencing.

"Ivy?" I called, anticipation ringing in my voice.

Ivy's sleek form sashayed into the kitchen followed by a familiar detective at her heels.

"...and Glenn." It was a struggle to keep my voice from going flat with disappointment.

"Hey, Rachel," Glenn's deep voice seemed to boom around me. "What do ya got cooking in here? It smells great." He gave me an extraordinary smile, his teeth only slightly stained by years of drinking coffee.

"Uhm," It took me a few seconds to find my voice within my despondency. I looked at Ivy, who was still smiling at whatever joke her and Glenn had just shared. "Spaghetti. Just enough for three actually. Why don't you stay and grab a plate?" I plastered on my best smile and immediately started to break more pasta sticks into the boiling water.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Glenn said politely.

Before I turned to the fridge to gather extra supplies for my sauce, I noticed the strange look Ivy was giving me. It was probably damn near obvious that I only had enough servings for two, but it's the thought that counts, right? I grabbed more onions and tomatoes and began dicing once again.

"I guess we'll be in the living room if you need us." Ivy ushered Glenn out, but before she followed she hesitated. "Thanks for dinner."

A goofy smile stretched across my face. Ok, so it wasn't exactly what I was daydreaming about, but at least she notice my attempted apology. However, my elation was deflated again by her twinkling laughter floating from the living room. I tried to busy myself with dicing the last few onions scattered across my cutting bored, but her laughter was like a thread, tugging for my attention. I strained my ears, wishing I could make out their soft words.

"Hello. Earth to Rachel. Come in, Rachel!"

"Huh?" Jenks outburst startled me from my concentration, "Oh, hey Jenks. Would you like some sauce?" I lifted a spoonful of tomato sauce to his level.

More laughter floated in from the living room. Instinctively my eyes darted in their direction; an annoyed look crossing my features. What was so damn funny? Jenks must have noticed my interest in what was going on in the other room, because his eyes floated from my annoyed features to the archway leading into the living room.

"Are you... trying to listen in on Ivy and Glenn?" He asked, carefully choosing his words.

My eyes darted back to Jenks, laughter completely forgotten. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Realization dawned on Jenks, and he bursts into laughter, causing my blush to deepen from a slight pink to crimson. I noticed the conversation from the living halted, throwing me into a panic.

"Shh, Jenks!" I hissed, trying to grab the pixie but failing. "It's not like that!"

Finally his laughter died down, and he waited patiently for my explanation. He propped his hands on his hips, giving me one of his best Peter Pan poses. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and waited for the conversation to resume in the living room before I even attempted to explain myself.

"I'm just concerned for Ivy. I want to make sure that her relationship with Glenn is ok." Jenks wasn't buying it. He gave a disbelieving look. "She's my friend! It's what friends do for their...friends," I finished weakly.

"In a friendly manner of course," Jenks jibed.

I snatched the towel from the counter and tried to swat at him once more, but again to no avail. "Can you please just listen in on them? I'll buy you the most expensive honey I can find."

"Coming from a girl who can't afford rent," he countered my offer, earning a growl from me.

"It's killing me, Jenks." Which was true. It was only a matter of time before I scoured through my spell books looking for a hearing charm.

Jenks saw my desperation and sighed. "Fine, but you better tell me what's been up with you after I do this. If Ivy catches me, she'll pin me up like one of those creepy butterfly collectors."

I grinned at him, thankful for his cooperation. "You got a deal."

Jenks darted to the ceiling and quickly made a bee-line to where Glenn and Ivy were. I tried convincing myself that I was doing the right thing. For all I know, Glenn might be in the relationship just for the euphoria of being bitten; however guilt immediately followed my accusation. Who am I kidding? Glenn is a great guy and Ivy isn't stupid enough to date somebody who just wants to ride her fangs. I pushed my thoughts aside. It'll do me no good to keep thinking like this. I scooped up all of my extra ingredients and dumped them into the simmering sauce. Jenks came flying in from the living room.

"That was quick," I was worried that they may have caught him.

Jenks had a stupid grin on his face, nullifying my worry. "They were talking about exactly how Glenn should use his handcuffs when-"

"Enough!" Again, the voices died. They were probably wonder what the hell was going on in here.

"I'd say he's treating her just fine," Jenks said with a smug smile. "So about our deal..."

I gave a defeated sigh. I looked towards the living room, noticing how the voices didn't start back up this time. Ivy was most likely trying to listen in on us now. I nodded for Jenks to follow me outside into the garden. Once I creaked the door shut, I noticed just how good a job Jenks's kids did in the garden. There wasn't a bit of debris left in the yard and the plants were just as lush as can be.

"Alright, spill it Rache. What's got you all teenaged angst?" Jenks demanded. Where do I start?

"It's Ivy," I stopped and hurriedly corrected myself, "Well, it's not really Ivy. It's me."

I glanced up at Jenks, who had a look that just screamed 'get on with it'. I took another deep sigh.

"I've been thinking of her a lot lately. The thought of her sleeping and sharing blood with Glenn... well, to be honest, it's physically making me ill."

"I don't see what the big deal is. Glenn's a good guy, and I don't think he minds sharing blood with Ivy."

"That's not it. Yes, I agree with you one hundred and ten percent that he's a good guy but..." I bit my lip and looked away. This was going to be a lot harder than what I thought...

Realization finally dawned upon Jenks. The biggest grin this side of the Mississippi was plastered across his face. "You'd rather be the one deciding what to do with the handcuffs."

My blush returned full force. "I didn't say that! I..."

"Then what exactly are you saying, Rachel?" Jenks postured quickly turned to annoyance. I guess he wasn't enjoying me beating around the bush.

I gulped. Jenks was giving me one of his father glares. It looks like it's do or die.

"I'm saying that I want to be the one meeting her for lunch and listening to her talk about her day. I want to be the one sitting by her right now, making fun of whatever b-rated movie that's playing on t.v. I want her to come home and laugh with me, not him! It should have been dinner for two tonight!" I hadn't noticed how loud I had been speaking until Jenks flinched at the volume of my voice. I took another deep breath and leaned against the church wall, running my hand through my tangled hair. "What I'm saying is that I made another HUGE mistake."

There was a moment of silence before Jenks broke out into a whine.

"Tink's little red thong, Raaaaaaaache!"

I winced at his whining, "I know! I know, ok?"

"Now?" He continued as if he hadn't heard me, "You figure this out now? Why not years ago when she had you pinned against the wall? I mean for all you know, this is just another phase you're going through. Are you not getting that danger fix now that you're wearing the bracelet?"

Anger flared through me like a hot whip, but I contained it. I was way over my lust for danger. I know Jenks didn't mean it that way, but he does have every right to think that. "It's not like that. Trust me, I've had my fair share of danger." He still didn't look convinced so I added, "It's the small things I'm obsessing over, not her fangs. I just want a chance with her..."

After a moment he seemed to believe me. "I think that boat sailed a long time ago, Rachel," he said apologetically. After a brief a silence he asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing for me to do." I can't just go in there confessing my undying love to Ivy. That would be me putting her feelings in turmoil again, and I won't do it. She's already been on edge for years because of me, and I refuse to add more to it. That, on top of our blood balance disaster... I don't know exactly how much more she can take from me. I honestly believe she would just pack up and leave. I've toyed with her emotions enough...

"Well I think-," Jenks stopped mid-sentence and stared at the kitchen door, "Uh, your sauce..."

"Shit!" It just dawned on me that I had left burners on.

I burst through the doors, just barely being able to kick the door close on my rush in. I quickly twisted the burners off and immediately stirred my tomato concoction, praying I hadn't burned the flavor out. Relief washed over me as I tasted the still tangy sauce. It was a small victory in what seems like a long series of losses. After double and triple checking my sauce, I rummaged through the cabinet, grabbing three plates to spoon the noodles on. It was quick work oiling and plating the noodles. I then grabbed a ladle from a nearby drawer and started to pour the bright red sauce on noodles.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Jenks whispered, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, not glancing up from my work. I was preoccupied with sprinkling just the right amount of parsley and parmesan cheese to top the meal off.

"Are you absolutely sure this isn't something that you'll be over in two weeks?" He was getting impatient.

I stopped what I was doing, trying to keep my own aggravation in check. I looked up at him and spoke as calm as I could, "No. I think I deserve a little bit more credit than-"

But he didn't let me finish. "I'll help you then."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Jenks was usually pretty good about taking the neutral stance on my and Ivy's... situation. He was a co-woker, friend, and father figure to both of us, always careful to never favor one of us over the other. Of course there have been times where he has stepped in... but his intervention was much needed. Either way, Jenks was totally team Rachel this time, and I was ecstatic.

I was so elated I almost missed what Jenks said next. "I'm not going to try and break Ivy and Glenn up, but I will help you... court her." He smiled at the blush that spread across my face at the mention of courting Ivy. Me courting Ivy... I didn't think I would see the day...

"Thanks," I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

"But if this is another phase," Jenks said in a warning tone, "so help me, witch, I will pix you until your grandkids feel it."

Jenks flew out into the garden, leaving me to mull over his warning. A mental picture of Jenks pixing me popped into my head... death by pixing was not a pretty sight at all. Once again I was at an emotional high, ecstatic that Jenks was going to help me with Ivy. I might have a chance after all.

I scooped up all three plates, carefully balancing each one, and almost danced with happiness to where the couple sat on the couch. Ivy had taken off her shoes and curled both of her legs onto the couch while leaning on Glenn. She was wearing simple black slacks today and a deep blue buttoned-up shirt. She had her sleeves rolled a quarter of the way up her arms. I had to try very hard not to stare at her. Glenn was also wearing plain black slacks, but he had shed his jacket, showing a ruffled white buttoned-up and an untied tie hanging loosely around his shoulders. I also noticed his arm was draped around Ivy's shoulders, his fingers playing with the tips of her hair...

I laid the plates of spaghetti on the coffee table in front of them, earning silent thank you's. I gave them both my sweetest smile and took the grey chair adjacent to the couch, trying not to gag on my own food. I tried focusing my attention on the movie that was showing, but it was futile. It seemed like every five minutes I was glancing over at the couple. Ivy was half paying attention to the movie,Glenn capturing her attention as he whispered in her ear. A sinking feeling slowly crept in my stomach, completely ruining my appetite. Inadvertently I was trying to end this happiness for them. Was I really that selfish?

The movie ended shortly after everyone finished their dinner. I reached up to turn on a lamp to lighten the dark room, squinting my eyes when the bright light flashed on. Glenn stretched, finally removing his arm from around Ivy. I wonder if it fell asleep at all during the movie...

"So how's business, Rache?" Glenn started up a conversation, moving his plate from his lap to the table.

I gave him a dry look, "We don't speak of such things here."

"She's been having a drought," Ivy amended. I snorted in response.

"Just give it some time," Glenn gave me a reassuring smile. My guilt sank deeper, making me unable to respond to his kind gesture. This would be so much easier if he wasn't such a nice guy!

Ivy must have taken my silence as doubt, because she also gave me reassurance. "You're a good runner, Rachel. They will come around."

I cleared my throat, hoping to also clear away some guilt. "You're right. Both of you. I'll just try and be more patient," I smiled, hoping they wouldn't see through it.

The conversation had died and we all sat in silence, watching the credits scroll across the screen. It wasn't long before Glenn stood and put his coat on, all the while yawning.

"I better head out," Glenn said, "Thanks for dinner ladies."

"You're leaving already?" I really hoped I didn't sound too excited.

"Yeah, I got that case I'm working on. Tomorrow's going to be a game of 'let's try get past the red tape.'"

"What time do you want me in tomorrow?" Ivy asked.

Glenn, however, just waved her off. "Take the day off. I'm just getting warrants signed off and reviewing files. It'll be mostly a dead day, and there's no reason for you to lose your beauty sleep over it," he winked at her.

She smiled at him and moved to walk him out. "See ya later, Rache," he called out.

"Later," I almost grumbled.

I gathered everyone's dishes, placing them all into the kitchen sink and began washing. An image of Ivy and Glenn sharing a goodbye kiss popped into my brain and it took every fiber of my being not to gouge out my eyes. At least they moved to the foyer...

Ivy was soon standing next to me. She picked up a pot that I had just washed and began drying it off. I noticed that she had shed her button up, revealing a white camisole she wore underneath. Needless to say, it looked amazing on her. The way the thin cloth hugged Ivy's skin forced me to look away and concentrate on the cold dishwater hitting my skin.

"Did you like the spaghetti?" I asked her, trying to break the silence.

"Mhmm. It was good" was her simple reply.

It was going to be one of _those _nights. And by _those_ nights, I mean where I scramble for a conversation, and she sends one of her two- or three-word remarks to send me crashing and burning. Well, this plane isn't going down yet!

"Have you had any progress on your case?" I shot at her.

Ivy's brown eyes dilated slightly at my question. She either noticed my strategy of forcing her to make compound sentences, or she really just didn't have a hot day today.

"It's sort of at a standstill right now. I have a few leads, but nothing promising." Her smooth voice carried across the kitchen.

"Well," I carried on the conversation, "on the bright side, all of these daylight activities might score you a tan." I saw Ivy's expression darken a bit and couldn't stop a giggle from escaping.

"That's not funny." She articulated every word perfectly while placing a glass in the cupboard with slightly too much force. The loud -clang- of the glass caused my soft giggling to erupt into bouts of laughter. Through my moist eyes I could see Ivy turn a light shade of pink and even supply a soft laughter of her own. God, I wonder how long it's been since we both laughed together? After a minute or so the laughter died down. I dried my hands so I could wipe some of the moist from my eyes.

"So, you get a day off tomorrow, huh?" I resumed, feeling proud that I didn't have to force this conversation any longer.

"Yeah." Ivy looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I haven't really noticed how tired she had been lately. "Maybe I can actually catch up on my sleep."

"Well," I started, my confidence shooting through the roof at this point, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow."

Did I really just do that? Damn, this is another example of me not thinking before I speak. I glanced over at Ivy, trying to read her reaction to my offer. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised. She cocked her head slightly, arching that perfectly sculpted eyebrow. A classic Ivy look, but otherwise she seemed... interested.

"That's only if you won't be sleeping all day," I rushed in, trying not to lose the moment. Don't panic... Don't panic... You're just asking her out on a date. Wait... is it really a date? Maybe I should just call it an 'outing'...

"What did you have in mind?" she asked slowly, probably unsure if she should take my offer.

And here's the sales pitch, "Anything. I've been cooped up in this church for way too long. Maybe we could go shopping and grab lunch?" Wait for it...

She seemed to have thought it over for a moment. It seemed like eternity before she finally answered.

"I'd like that."

I'll take that three-word answer any day.

END CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Friday everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. There's still not as much Ivy/Rachel going on as I would like but I promise it's coming. I hope my writing has improved too. Let me know what you guys think! And so far, posting new chapters on friday is working out really well for me, so it looks like I'll have an update every Friday for you guys!


End file.
